mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flodoomable/The Adventures of The Travelling Ranger (Link-Hub)
Page created by Flodoomable =My motivation to write fanfics:= Over the past three months I've had several dreams, dreams about meeting the different kinds of mamono seen on this wiki. I will be writing down those which I can still remember after waking up. As a short story book of some kind. As much as these stories seem like chapters in a long fanfic, I view them as separate stories and will use that as an excuse for not following up on a previously posted story. If you have any critique or just want to tell me you enjoyed it, leave a comment on the story. I sincerely hope you will enjoy them. (^w^)/ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ =Fan Art= If anyone decides to make fan-art of these stories, tell me on my wall. That would be the best thing ever! \(>w<)/ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ =My Stories:= #Adventures of The Travelling Ranger ##A Small Pleasure ##A Class of Undead ##Sweet Dreams ##The Ingemstation ##Clingy Family ##The Leverage ##Beneath The Sands ##Troubling Seas ##A Slight Misunderstanding ##Brother For A Day ##A Royal Visit ##A Peek Behind The Scenes ##Lost Among Nature ##The Coliseum Accident ##A Small Delivery ##On The Other Side ##The Trial of Love ##A Pure Past ##Gold For Grabs ##A Baphy's Life ##The Hunting Game ##Blood Related ##The Kidnapping Mysteries #Lore ##Florandus Vindivicus childhood in a nutshell ##The Ranger's Guild ##Hunter's Guild =Story Summaries:= 1: A_Small_Pleasure The ranger goes to a small town to find two little sisters, waiting for a big brother. 2: A Class of Undead WARNING: Violence against mamono! The ranger is called to free a friend and defeat a local evil necromancer that is getting stronger and stronger. 3: Sweet Dreams The ranger comes across a town that is quarantined by the order, he talks himself into fixing the problem first-hand. 4: The Ingemstation The ranger heeds to the call of a local miner, having to investigate the new denizens of a Dwarven-mine. 5: Clingy Family The ranger is visiting family, and his family is eager to show him how much he was missed. 6: The Levarage WARNING: Violence against mamono! A golemancer of the Order has found the ranger's family and forces the ranger to attempt to defeat the Demon Lord. 7: Beneath The Sands On a track through the desert, the ranger comes across a temple and just HAS to investigate. 8: Troubling Seas The ranger desires to travel to Zipangu, a dangerous sea journey is what he has to survive. 9: A Slight Misunderstanding The ranger is told about a special artifact in the nearby area, once he goes to check it out though, he gets into a problem caused by his own lying and is dragged around the land for a missing explanation. 10: Brother For A Day WARNING: If you dislike loli, then do NOT read this story under ANY circumstances. The ranger comes across a kitten and ends up getting asked to babysit a little nekomata. 11: A Royal Visit The ranger has been traveling through zipangu for a while when he comes upon the capitol of the nation. He sees the forbidden palace, and like any forbidden place. Something interesting MUST be inside it. 12: A Peek Behind The Scenes After an infiltration and a horrible disaster, the ranger is almost incubisized and needs to turn to a magical organization for help. 13: Lost Amongst Nature The ranger meets elves during his hunting, he follows them to their camp and makes a bad introduction. 14: The Coliseum Accident WARNING: Violence against mamono! The ranger travels through Order country and is halted by a Hero, he is then hired to help stage Coliseum battles to the death between combatants and mamono. 15: A Small Delivery (Actually a sidestory) Little Baphomet Vivi gets to do her first official Sabbath delivery and will try her best to do it correctly despite the many things she encounters on the way. 16: On The_Other Side The ranger is put in touch with his feminine side as two colleagues from his guild ask for his help to find a special treasure. He however needs to become a she to do it. 17: The Trial of Love The ranger travels through the forest and comes upon a mansion, something tells him odd things are occurring once he meets the house's owners. 18: A Pure Past The ranger never knew about his father's fate, this he intends to ask the angels in the Capital of the Humans. He ends up into one conflict after the other as all eyes look to him as the outsider. 19: Gold For Grabs The ranger gets a tale of a dwarven city, and where dwarves are, there is a vault filled with gold. The ranger will see if he is good enough to raid it. 20: A baphy's Life The ranger goes to the Sabbath for his montly DE cleanup, yet this time something unexpected comes up right after. 21: The Hunting Game The ranger is out hunting when he is suddenly thrown into hunting a whole other kind of prey. 22: Blood Related The ranger keeps hearing voices and seeing images that allure him, he goes out to find the source of these visions. 23: The Kidnapping Mysteries WARNING: Violence against mamono! The ranger receives word of children disappearing in the night at a small village, he goes through town to ask around for the cause of these troubling events. Category:Blog posts Category:The Adventures of The Travelling Ranger